A Timed Moon
by IceLeaf29
Summary: Hermione Granger’s a seemingly normal witch who attends Hogwarts, right? Well, that changes in her third year. The time turner gets hit with a hex meant for Lupin, and ends up finding herself twenty years in the past...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A shudder ran through Hermione Granger, her heart pounding. She had to admit, that she'd never really expected this. She'd mock-howled to keep Professor Lupin away from their past selves. It had happened when they'd lived through that, yet she hadn't quite thought it through.

Hermione and Harry stumbles through the Forbidden Forest, gasping for breath. They could tell the werewolf was hot on their trail, searching for the supposed company that he sought out. After what seemed like hours of running, Harry pulled her behind a tree, clapping a hand over her mouth so she would be quiet. The professor must have been close, of Harry thought their best chance for survival was to try and hide.

It was a pitiful attempt however, as Remus rounded the tree. The wolf's eyes flashed, fur ruffled. Hermione held her breath, a million thoughts racing through her head. The one most prominent however, was of course the one that seemed to spell out their deaths. Lupin was going to kill them, and no one would be able to save them. True to what she'd thought, Lupin lunged forwards. His teeth clamped around Hermione's leg, making her let out a scream.

Blood was roaring in her ears, and her struggled to escape Lupin didn't work. If anything, he just tightened his grip, clawing at her stomach with his from paws. "_Stupify!" _She heard Harry yell, a flash of red light zooming towards Lupin and herself. The werewolf seemed to realise what was happening though, and let go. He narrowly avoided getting hit, the hex instead hitting Hermione. She didn't get stunned though, no. The Time Turner seemed to have gotten hit, and Hermione could feel the sand from the magical hour-glass run over her chest. She stumbled forwards slightly, before collapsing to her knees.

Harry took a few steps forwards, but it was a few moment too late. A golden flame engulfed Hermione, from her feet to the tips of her hair. The flames didn't hurt her though. Instead, they just felt like a light tickle. That didn't matter though, as the flames soon melted away, taking Hermione with them.

Werewolf Lupin stared, pawing at the ground. This was too much for him to handle. He backed off, running away from the scene. Meanwhile, Harry could hardly believe what had happened. Was this his fault? He'd cast the spell that seemed to have taken her...

Harry shook his head. This was too much to handle. He decided that it was probably best to head back to the castle, and tell Dumbledor. The headmaster would know what to do, right?


	2. Chapter1

**_Chapter 1: Travels_**

When Hermione awoke, she was very confused. Lying on the cold ground of the Forbidden Forest, the sun slowly rising as the full moon set, while having absolutely no idea as to where and why you were there, often did that to you. She felt too tired to try and move, but she knew she had to. It felt strange though. She tried to shake that off though, pinching as she pulled herself to her feet. Looking down at herself, she saw the bleeding teeth marks in her leg, staining the dark blue of her jeans.

Hermione took a shaky breath, memories of what had happened last night flooding back to her. Professor Lupin the werewolf. Harry and her having gone back here hours with the Time-Turner. Harry sending a spell at Lupin while he tried to kill her. Everything.

Hermione decided to head back, trying to find Hogwarts again. She shouldn't have wondered so far into the forest, which she knew, but honestly, being chased by a bloody werewolf makes you do things upon instinct. Before long, she heard two voices though. The female voice which Hermione distinctly recognised as the school's mediwitch was consoling and looking after a young student, the pair walking away from the Whomping Willow.

Hermione didn't question why those two were outside, so she settled with trying to get over to them despite all of the pain she felt.

Upon approaching the pair however, blood loss and the pain from the bite in her calf got to her, making her fall to the ground. She winced slightly, taking another quick look at the wound. It seemed even more red than earlier, of possible. Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to stay conscious again. Black started to consume her vision, and she felt dizzy. Before she could do anything else, she passed out.

O-O-O-O-O

Remus Lupin had a long night. His transformation was one of the most painful he'd ever experienced, and he felt like he hadn't slept in years. He was still bleeding all over from the self inflicted scratches, and his arm hurt more than usual. Poppy said he'd broken it transforming back.

The pair were on their way back to the castle when Remus spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Then he noticed the girl. She'd just collapsed while staggering towards them, her clothes covered in blood. Remus could see claw marks all over her, and he was scared. Had he attacked her while transformed? He hoped not.

Then Remus spotted, and recognise the wound of which had made her loose so much blood. He knew it as he'd had it inflicted on him, and he'd seen others with it; the bite of a werewolf. Remus knee it wasn't him, and the teeth marks in it were too big for him anyways. Remus was only 13, and that bite mark looked like it were inflicted by someone who was fully grown. Nevertheless, Remus had a feeling that he might cop the blame for this poor girl and the curse now upon her. If she lived, that is.

O-O-O-O-O

"This is a peculiar situation, Harry." Dumbledor had been informed the next morning, Professor Lupin and Harry sitting in front of him. Considering the circumstances of their little predicament wih the Time-Turner, Dumbledor had to help free Sirius himself. Both Buckbeak and the accused murderer had fled from school grounds shortly after, the ministry and dementors missing them by a few minutes.

"Peculiar situation or not, we need to figure out where she is!" Harry retorted, his green eyes flaring up with anger. Lupin however, wasn't yelling. He was in a normal mind set, if not clouded with regret and sorrow. Hermione wasn't going to be normal again, if they could figure out and get her back. That didn't seem likely though, seeing as they didn't know where she was.

Then something rather strange happened to Remus Lupin. Memories of his schooling days pushed forwards, and he recalled feeling the same thing he felt now, except for a different girl. Someone who had randomly appeared, bitten by a werewolf as had happened to Hermione. The girl from his memories even looked like their Hermione. Remus frowned a little bit, trying to remember something. They hadn't found someone in their third year, had they?

Then it dawned on him. What if that girl _was _Hermione Granger, and she'd been accidentally sent back twenty years? It made a little bit of sense...

Harry was still arguing with Dumbledor, the headmaster getting a little frustrated. Then Remus decided to interrupt. "I think I might know where Miss Granger is."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Cover**_

"Do you think she'd awake yet?" Remus groaned slightly, burying himself even further under the covers. It was the night after the full moon, and Remus was back in the dormitory from the infirmary. He'd told the other Marauders of what had happened when he and Poppy had found the girl, even mentioning the bite in her leg.

Sirius had immediately asked if it were Remus, worry in the usually rowdy boy's voice. Remus had reassured Sirius that it wasn't him as the bite mark was too large for Remus to have made, even as a wolf.

Then they'd started discussing whether or not Madam Pomphrey would let them visit her, or whether Dumbledore would visit her. Besides, why would she just turn up out of the blue?

Remus just rolled over and went to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Hermione only started to stir around two in the morning, waking up. The sheets felt clammy, and she was terrified. She'd woken from a nightmare of being attacked by werewolf Lupin after all. Before long, she managed to catch her breath again, focusing on breathing. Suffocating herself in panic wasn't the best thing to opt for, while stuck in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey soon saw she was awake, catching Hermione's eye. Something that's was off though. Poppy seemed younger, and different, to Hermione. She figured it might just be a trick of the eye, but it still seemed off. Madam Pomfrey ended up fetching Dumbledore though, the Headmaster sitting down in a chair next to the bed Hermione lay on. That chair had definitely not been there before, she noted.

"Hello, Miss..?" Albus' words faded away slightly, indicating Hermione to give her name. "Hermione Granger, Sir. Don't you remember me?" She asked, confused. Dumbledore shook his head. He had never met her before. At least, not that he could remember.

"Hello then, Miss Granger. I don't seem to remember you." He settled for, the twinkle in his eye bright as the stars outside the castle. Hermione was startled. Surely he would remember her, right?

"What year is it, Headmaster?" She hesitantly asked. 1974." He calmly responded. Hermione went pale, and she felt sick to her stomach. Her eyes had widened slightly, and she looked rather sickly. "_1974?_" She'd whispered in shock. Horror, even. How has she managed to go back in time by twenty years? Time Turners only allowed the user to go back by a maximum of twenty four hours!

"Might I be mistake, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's voice was soft, almost chuckling, if he was entirely honest. He had a feeling about her, but he hadn't a clue as to what that feeling might be. Worry? Terror? He didn't know. "It's supposed to be 1994." She'd whispered, almost silently. Dumbledore was surprised to have heard those words at all.

Hermione on the other hand, had pulled out a time turner, somehow managing to go even more pale at the sight of it. The glass of the timer had been smashed, the golden sands slipping away. The gold surrounding it had twisted, torn through in one of the areas. The chain was on the verge of breaking as well, looking as if the weak links would snap at any moment. It honestly looked like she felt; broken, confused, and damaged.

_Damaged..._

That word describes everything perfectly. Hermione Granger had broken time. Even by being here, and Dumbledore knowing of her meant that something was screwed up. It was plain as day, really. He'd know two Hermione's, Both with the same last name. Not only that, but if she remembered correctly, this was the era - the years - of the Marauders. Another thing to screw everything up. They knew she existed as well, which would change something.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She felt nervous as well. What the hell was going on back in her own time? Had things changed? She hoped that things hadn't. Well, most things hadn't.

Perhaps she had been put here in order to stop Peter and his betrayal against his friends. Perhaps she was to help Sirius and his struggles with his family. Even from what Professor Lupin had told her about him, he didn't have a great time with his home life. She didn't know.

"I think I've traveled back in time, sir." She shakily told the headmaster. Dumbledore has nodded, the same twinkle in his eyes as he'd always carried. "Could you please explain the immediate circumstances then?" He'd asked, gentle with his words. Hermione nodded, wincing slightly at the fresh memories.

Though she didn't want to, for fear of breaking time (not that she wasn't already), Hermione explained everything to Dumbledore. She explained being given the Time-Turner, and everything from Buckbeak's execution to being sent back in time.

"I made the distraction that had Lupin come for us, and we ran. He managed to catch up with us though. Lupin bit me on the leg, only letting go when Harry sent a stunner at him. Instead, of hit the Time-Turner instead, and I woke up twenty years in the past." She eventually finished.

Dumbledore finished the story for her. "Then Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew found you. They saved your life." His voice was void of all the usual emotion and playfulness, instead being empty. He showed no emotion, not even in his ever twinkling eyes.

"What am I going to do, Headmaster?" Hermione whispered. Her voice felt hoarse from her long explanation, and she could feel her pulse speed back up. He remained quiet for a moment, before coming up with something.

"You could take the surname of someone else, and you could claim to be a transfer student until we can get you back. Perhaps you could try to alter Mr Pettigrew's choice, and have him not betray his friends." Dumbledore spoke, inferring from the description that Peter had been the traitor. Hermione nodded. "You could be my great grand-niece on my brother's side." He offered.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "That works with me, Headmaster." She murmured. Dumbledore smiled. "Then good evening, Miss Dumbledore. Might I ask what house you were in?" Hermione nodded.

"I was a Gryffindor, Sir." She informed him. Dumbledore smiled. "Lily Evans will show you around the castle tomorrow morning."

O-O-O-O-O

"What do you mean we can't get her back?" Harry demanded. It had been a tiring few days since the original disappearance of Hermione Granger. He and Ron had panicked, stressed and worried for hours on end.

Lupin's resignation had been denied, and the werewolf had been sullen ever since. Guilt had forced him to succumb, along with the new memories of one Hermione Dumbledore. He was sure that she was Hermione Granger, with Dumbledore's and his own changing memories. The headmaster was trying to find a way to get her back, using their new memories of the girl as research. Harry's retelling of the scene had confirmed the Headmaster's suspicion on how she had been sent away.

Even so, Remus and Harry still worried about the young girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: _**

**REMUS: **

It was about a month after the Marauders had saved whoever the newcomer was. It was only a week before term was supposed to end for the Summer, Dumbledore making the announcement at what should have been a normal breakfast. Remus should have known that a compulsory breakfast wasn't going to be normal.

He'd just slid into his seat, when he spotted the girl. She looked nervous, and lost, though she was in Gryffindor robes. Had she been sorted then? He hoped so. Remus couldn't bare to see someone who looked as sweet as her, end up in the snake pit.

"Attention everyone!" The headmaster has called out, his eyes twinkling. "Before you all start eating, I have an announcement to make. As of today, my grand niece will be attending Hogwarts for a while. Miss Hermione Dumbledore has already been sorted in my office, as a Gryffindor. I hope you all give her a warm welcome. Now, enjoy breakfast!" He finished his short speech, sitting down.

Sirius had exchanged glances with Remus, James and Peter, his eyes wide. They'd saved someone related to their headmaster?! Remus could barely believe it either. It almost seemed a little too convenient. Kinda like a cover story...

Remus shook the thoughts from his mind, instead turning to his breakfast. Hermione, as Dumbledore had called her, ended up sitting in the empty seat next to James, ignoring the Marauders. Lily Evans and Alice Prewett surprisingly followed her, Lily sat next to Remus, Alice across from her. "Hermione, is it? I'm Lily Evans. I'll be showing you around the school. I'm sure the headmaster has informed you of that though." The redhead spoke. Her voice was calm, even, and didn't show her sarcastic personality as it usually would.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl smiled, her warm brown eyes sparking slightly. With happiness, surprise, sadness, Remus couldn't tell. Whoever she was though, Hermione was really sweet.

James however, took this as a chance to ask poor Lily out again. Remus had always wondered if he was going to give up. It had been two years since he'd discovered his newfound love for Lily, and declared her his soulmate. She didn't agree with James though. "Hey, Evans, want to meet with me in the library tomorrow at lunch?" Lily snorted slightly, much to Remus's amusement.

"That's a no, Potter. Now burger off before I hex you." She replied without even having to look at James. "That's James Potter, amd his little band of troublemakers. The other dark haired one is Sirius Black, the blond is Peter Pettigrew, and the one next to me is Remus Lupin. They're all right gits, I'll tell you. Lupin's not too bad though. He's a great study partner." Hermione nodded at the information Lily had fed her, thoughtfully chews on a piece of toast.

Sirius had put on a look of mock horror, placing his hand to his chest. "How dare you say that about the love of your life, and his best-" Sirius didn't get a chance to finish before his nose turned into that of a pig. Remus snickered a little, the look of horror on Sirius's face turning into a real one.

"Evans! How could you?!" He gasped. Lily rolled her eyes, standing up. "Come on, Alice. Hermione. We'll go hang out in the library. You don't have class, and we've been excused to 'babysit' you." Alice and Hermione followed Lily's lead, the latter of the followers shooting the Marauders a curious glance. The moment the girls were out of earshot, James looked over at the others, beaming. "Evans is so in love with me. She didn't even hex me this time!" Sirius was still rubbing at the pigs nose, giving Remus a pitiful look that practically begged him for help.

"She hexed me though!" He cried out, still looking at Remus. The puppy dog eyes must have worked though, because Remus found himself muttering the counter charm.

How did he manage to get lumped in with this lot?

O-O-O-O-O

**HARRY: **

It had been a month. An entire month, and neither Lupin nor Dumbledore had figured anything out about how to get Hermione back. The staff, Ron and himself had figured out that she'd gone back in time. So far, that she was in the same grade as his own father. As Lupin, as Sirius, and as the rat, Peter Pettigrew was. He was at the last meeting before term ended, listening quietly with Ron.

"This is my fault! If I'd never let Miss Granger use the wretched device, she wouldn't be gone!" Minerva McGonagal moaned, still rather upset about the whole affair. Harry could sort of understand that notion though. She'd been the one to offer the wretched device to Hermione.

"It's Harry and my fault just as much as yours, Minerva. If I had taken the Wolfsbane and not forgotten what night it was, he wouldn't have tried to defend her from me." Lupin pointed out, earning himself another snide remark from Snape.

"And it's everyone else's fault for not protesting against letting Albus hire you." The potions teacher's voice was smooth, hiding the bitterness that Harry knew Snape felt. He felt Ron tense up beside him, but Harry didn't say anything. What could he, in this situation?

"Professor Lupin's taught us much more than Quirrel or Lockheart every taught us, so I think that hiring him was an _excellent _idea!" Ronald snapped, much to Harry's dismay. They wouldn't be allowed to attend these meetings if Ron kept that up.

"_Quiet, Weasley!" _Snape snapped, his dark eyes turning to glare at Ron and Harry. Dumbledore took the chance to speak up. "Severus, that's enough. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter have a right to share their opinions on this matter. It's their friend who has gone missing, to another time."

Snape scowled, and stood up. "I'll be off to my potions lab now. You can sort out the problem with the werewolf and Miss Granger." He left the office, ignoring everyone else as his cloak billowed our behind him.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Ron, his eyes flicking over them slightly. "You two may leave now, and get some rest. If Filch catches you, tell him you have permission from myself." Harry nodded, and dragged Ron out of his chair. They shared a dismayed look before heading out of the office.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ron whispered.


	5. Chapter4

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own the Marauders, Hermione, or any fimiliar characters/plots. **

**REMUS: **

Being friends with the Marauders can be absolutely terrifying, Remus decided, as he joined James, Peter and Sirius in fetching the girls. Mainly because girls were terrifying, for the most part.

"Remus, you go into the library. They're more likely to listen to you. Besides, Peter, James and I are banned from said library." Sirius pretty much demanded of Remus. He however, shook his head. "I'm not about to get banned from the library because of you three." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Please?" Sirius begged.

"I'm not doing it." Remus huffed.

He ended up doing it, walking into the library with a huff. The girls weren't easy to miss however, surrounded by giant piles of books. Remus had to stand on his toes to see the through said books, and even then it was difficult.

"Lily? Hermione? Alice? Do you want to go to lunch? James promises to be responsible and leave you alone for once, Lily. Hermione, we aren't as bad as we look either." He called over to them. Evans then poked her head around a stack of books, her eyes narrowed as she look Remus up and down.

He could heard Hermione giggle slightly, as did Alice. "Fine!" Lily eventually sighed, and with a flick of her wand, all the books levitated and started to reshelve themselves. Remus could see as Hermione started to carefully put the parchment she'd been writing on in her bag, while Alice and Lily just stuffed it away.

"If Potter makes one wrong move, it won't just be him getting hexed." She warmed Remus, before leaving the library. Alice was close by her heels, however Hermione stayed back. Remus could see that she was trying to put some of the books away, so he decided to help her. He wasn't about to let Hermione have to do all that work, and Madam Pince wouldn't be too happy to have to of them all away.

By that point, Alice and Lily had gone off. Remus winced slightly when he realised James, Sirius and Peter didn't exactly know that Lily and Alice had been promised by Remus to not be harassed by the boys.

"Lily's not going to be happy." Hermione murmured while putting a book away, jolting Remus out of his thoughts. "I can tell from the look on your face that Potter, Black And Pettigrew don't know about what you told the girls." She smiled. Remus pulled a face at that statement, making Hermione laugh.

"Well, you're right. I haven't told them that I told Lily that they would leave her alone." Remus admitted.

"By the way, what happened to your leg?" Remus asked. He wanted to try and establish innocence towards her injury and lycanthropy before she figured out he was a werewolf and thought he'd turned her into a werewolf. He'd known her for not even a week yet, and he already knew that she didn't deserve to suffer his curse.

"Bitten by a werewolf. Dumbledore and Poppy tell me I now am a werewolf, though I don't know what I'm going to do on the full moon." She shrugged. "I was out in the Forbidden Forest the night Poppy found me because my great Uncle wanted me to explore since I'd been stuck inside for ages. We both forgot about the full moon. Dumbledore tells me that there is _a _werewolf here, but he said the werewolf usually stays in the Shrieking Shack. Besides, the werewolf that attacked me was older than any Hogwarts student, so I don't think it was whoever the werewolf attending school is." She explained to him, receiving Remus immediately.

"You can't tell anyone of what I just told you though. No one can know about the werewolf attending Hogwarts, nor that I'm a werewolf myself. It would end horribly for Myself, Dumbledore and the other werewolf." She shuddered.

"The full moon's in a couple of days, isn't it?" Remus was reminded. He didn't look forwards to the upcoming full moon. It would be the first with another werewolf, assuming Hermione would be hanging around with him in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione nodded, answering his question.

"Yea, the full moon's in two days. It's already starting to make me feel really sick." She huffed. Remus chuckled slightly. He knew what she was talking about, having grown up living around the moon and it's cycles.

"I've got my own secret, you know. You were talking about that other werewolf, right?" He could feel a lump his throat from the truth he was about to tell her. It was better she find out now rather than at the full moon, right?

"Yea?" Hermione was now watching Remus intently, making him feel nervous.

"Well, I am the other werewolf you were talking about. My friends call it my 'Furry Little Problem.'" He admitted, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was stupid to think that Hermione, another werewolf, was going to attack him for who he was, but he couldn't help but feel scared. Why wouldn't he feel scared?

"We'll be buddies on the full moon then." She smiled at him, and Remus felt all the tension knotting up inside of his stomach just melt away. He was certainly happy that he wasn't about to be attack or verbally abused because of his condition.

"One question before we go off to lunch though. Would I be able to tell James, Sirius and Peter? They know about my problem and are fine with it, so they should be good with your problem..." he trailed off, regretting asking the question immediately.

"It should be fine with them knowing, if they're fine with it. I just don't want them to be stupid and get themselves hurt with my problem." She agreed, making Remus smile again.

"We'd best be off to lunch then."

**A/N: Hey! Long time no update, but I've got one here. **

**Some former chapters have been edited by the way, to fix up a few things. For example, Poppy not collecting Remus the night the found Hermione, James, Sirius and Peter already being Animagi during third year when they don't canonically accomplish that until fourth year, that sort of thing. I recommend you go check that out! **

**Update wise, I will try and update a little more than twice a year. Maybe once a month at worst? I'm not really sure at this point. We'll just see how it goes. Until then, see ya! **


End file.
